Comenzó con un sueño
by XXOTAKUFANXX
Summary: "Haruhi, te amo…." Le susurraba al oído, "Yo también, Hikaru…" me dijo ella. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que tuve 'ese sueño' No podía dormir con el miedo de que se repitiera. –Haruhi es 'MI JUGUETE', más nunca iría tan lejos con ella. Será acaso que yo.. ¿Me haya enamorado?-


**Capitulo 1: Comenzó con una pesadilla**

_No aguantaba más. Apenas la vi entrar a la habitación, el fuego ardió en mi interior. El estar solo con ella… significaba que "el otro" aparecía. El lado que no quería mostrar, el lado que no quería admitir, el que siempre estuvo ahí, más lo evitaba, lo escondía. Sólo caminó unos pequeños pasos adentro de la habitación y se paró frente a mí con su uniforme aún puesto. Apenas nuestras miradas se encontraron, no puede evitar abrazarla. Podía oír cómo se quejaba, mas no le di importancia. Comencé a acercarla más a mí, hasta que sentí su aliento en mi cara. Entonces… la besé. ¿La habré asustado? ¿Fui muy rudo? Por alguna razón, esas preguntas no cruzaron por mi cabeza. Yo sólo me dediqué a continuar con lo mío. El beso se hizo cada vez más intenso, podía sentir como ella me correspondía poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. El que ella hiciera eso, ¿qué significaba? ¿Acaso ella sentía lo mismo por mí? ¿O sólo eran simples reflejos? No le di muchas vueltas al asunto y continúe disfrutando el momento. Empecé a acariciar sus brazos, hasta que llegue a la parte inferior de su playera. Se la desprendí lentamente, en lo que ella se hacía para atrás, tirándose al sofá. Trasladé los besos hacia su cuello, bajando lentamente. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar por parte de ella. Se deshizo de mi ropa que le estorbaba en su acto. Luego lo hice yo. Pronto, ese pequeño sofá, se convirtió en nuestro pequeño nido de amor, en el que complaceríamos los deseos del otro. "Haruhi, te amo…." Le susurraba al oído, "Yo también, Hikaru…" me dijo ella. Ya se imaginarán lo que pasó después. Sólo estábamos acompañados por la luz de la luna. Todo parecía perfecto, mas no pensé que esa maravillosa noche en la que los dos enamorados daban todo el uno al otro, el que parecía un día interminable y cansado... fuera simplemente un sueño.  
_

Me encontraba en el salón cuando desperté. Volteé a mi alrededor, y vi que los bancos estaban vacios. Sólo quedaban un par de mochilas, mas no había nadie. Me pareció extraño el hecho de que me encontraba solo, ni siquiera estaba mi hermano. El pizarrón estaba limpio y las cosas del profesor no estaban. Al parecer la clase ya había terminado. -_¿Tanto tiempo había dormido_?- me dije a mí mismo. Lo último que recuerdo es que el examen terminó y me recosté un rato, mas eso era todo. Pude ver que había una nota en mi escritorio que decía: "_Te espero en el estacionamiento, Kaoru" _Miré mi reloj y noté que ya era tarde, seguramente nuestra Madre se enojaría si llegamos tarde a la cena. Me levanté del escritorio, tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a la salida de la habitación. Corrí lo más rápido que puede hacía el estacionamiento, donde simplemente subí a mi limosina. Kaoru se encontraba escuchando música y ni siquiera notó cuando me subí. Durante el trayecto hacia mi casa, me dedique únicamente a perderme en mis pensamientos.

_~Días después~  
_  
Ya había pasado tiempo desde que tuve "ese" sueño ¿Cuántos días? Ni siquiera sé. Perdí la noción del tiempo, lo cual era de esperarse ya que no podía dormir desde esa vez en la que soñé con ella. Era como si el miedo me fuera devorando lentamente. Miedo de comprender de que se trataba, miedo de fingir que no fue nada, miedo de que alguien notara el hecho de que algo me afectaba, miedo… y más miedo. Todo por ese sueño. Ese sueño egoísta y extraño, ese sueño tramposo y malvado, ese sueño confuso... Mientras toda mi mente se la vivía revuelta, el exterior no estaba mejorando. Ya no podíamos jugar al juego de 'Adivina quién es Hikaru' ya que todos me distinguían por las ojeras negras que se encontraban bajo mis ojos. –_Haruhi es 'MI JUGUETE', más nunca iría tan lejos con ella_- por culpa de ese sueño, ni siquiera me concentraba en mis actividades, matemáticas, ciencias, lenguaje...ni siquiera estaba calmado en el Host Club. No podía ni voltear a ver a Haruhi. -¿_Cómo pude haber soñado algo así? Haruhi no es esa clase de persona, jamás pasaría eso_- , me lo repetía una y otra vez. –_Será acaso que yo... ¿Me haya enamorado?- _enamorarse, nunca entendí ese sentimiento. Toda mi vida siempre fuimos mi hermano y yo. ¿Por qué ella tenía que meterse a arruinar nuestro pequeño y perfecto mundo?  
Pasaban los días y yo todavía no podía dormir nada. Me quedaba dando mil vueltas en mi cama. El miedo de dormir y volver a soñar lo mismo era insoportable. Cada día trataba de buscarle una excusa a ese sueño. -_¿Paso mucho tiempo con Haruhi?- _sí_. - ¿pienso en ella como en una mujer?- _sí_.- ¿me siento bien con ella?- _sí.-_ ¿me gusta?- _…._- _Siempre era lo mismo. Esa última pregunta era siempre la más difícil de contestar.

Las clases ya habían terminado, ósea que era hora de ir al Host Club. Kaoru se adelantó, dijo que debía cambiarse la ropa. Me ofreció ir con él, mas quería meditar solo un momento. No entendí por qué quería cambiarse la ropa, pero bueno...he estado tan desconectado del mundo que tal vez se ensució sin que me diera cuenta. Después de pensar por un tiempo solo, me dirigí al Host Club como mi rutina diaria. Mas me sorprendí al abrir las puertas…  
_  
-"Bienvenida..."-, s_e podía escuchar a coro. Pero, ¿qué hacían así vestidos? Parecían plebeyos. Y por si eso fuera poco, el salón tenía un aspecto campirano con árboles, flores, mariposas, pájaros y demás. Yo simplemente no entendía que pasaba.

-¿Hikaru? Ya me parecía raro que alguien viniera aquí. ¿Qué no recuerdas que hoy las actividades del Host son en el jardín?-dijo Kaoru.

-Hikaru, ¿por qué no te has puesto tu traje?- me dijo Kyoya tomando sus anteojos.

-¿Traje?- le respondí algo confuso.

–Hika-chan, ¿Lo olvidaste? ¡Hoy es el festejo de la llegada de la primavera en el Host Club!- dijo Honey que abrazaba a Usa-chan.

–No sé de qué me hablan- dije yo confundido.

–Hikaru-kun, ¿qué te ha pasado esta semana?- me dijo Haruhi.

El escuchar su voz, no podía evitar pensar en… _"Yo también, Hikaru."_...mi sueño…

-Tú sólo eres mi juguete, no tienes por qué saberlo- le dije desviando mi mirada, tratando de esconder mi sonrojo.

-¡Pero cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi hija!-dijo el príncipe escandaloso. -Mamá, ¿Qué esperas? ¡CASTÍGALO!- continuó.

–Hikaru, puesto que has estado distraído estos días, no tengo otra elección más que darte la introducción que di el día en que se decidió que haríamos este evento.- dijo el de anteojos. - Esta semana será la semana del "Festival de primavera del Host Club" en el cual se le permitirá a la gente de afuera asistir al evento. Esto ayudará mucho tanto al club como a la escuela: aumentará su fama y sus ventas. Así que por favor dirígete a cambiar tu ropa -, terminó.

Tomé mi ropa y me dirigí a cambiarme. Lo último que quería era un sermón por parte del Rey. En lo que iba entrando al cuarto para vestirme, pude escuchar mencionar a los demás decir que ya estaban por irse. La verdad, no tenía ni ganas de estar en el Host. Puesto a que solo quería que el día se terminara para irme a mi casa a relajarme, decidí tomarme mi tiempo para cambiarme. Probablemente, la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado en mi vida.

Mientras me cambiaba, pude recordar que en las noticias mencionaron que habría una tormenta eléctrica. Seguramente lo trasladarían al jardín techado si es que la lluvia llegara. -_Pero, ¿estará ella bien? Después de todo, le tiene miedo a los truenos.- _¿Por qué continuaba pensando en ella? No lo entendía. En fin, después de tanto tiempo con sólo mis pantalones cambiados, decidí de una vez ponerme mi ropa superior. Removí mi uniforme y cuando estaba por ponerme mi traje, me di cuenta de algo.

-Ash… Estos tontos...me dieron un traje equivocado.-, me dije a mi mismo

Me dirigí a medio vestir hacia la otra habitación, donde sabía que mi traje se encontraría. Escuché unas gotas golpear la ventana -_¿Está lloviendo?- _pensé. Me acerqué a la ventana a revisar qué tan fuerte era la lluvia. Era impresionante. Probablemente eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde, mas la lluvia había oscurecido todo el lugar.  
Volteé a ver a mi alrededor y pude ver el sofá de mi sueño. Me acerque a él lentamente. ¿Cómo era posible que mi corazón latiera tan fuerte con tan solo ver ese sillón? Lo toqué con mi mano. Esta cálido… casi como si realmente hubiera habido gente ahí por un buen tiempo. Me hice a un lado, y me dedique a buscar mi traje.

-¿Dónde rayos lo pusieron?- me decía mientras continuaba mi búsqueda.

Observe en la esquina de la habitación un pequeño bulto con una playera encima. Seguramente ése era mi traje arriba de una silla.  
Me acerqué a tomar mi traje, mas me sorprendí al notar que cuando tomé mi ropa, debajo de ella no se encontraba una silla.

-¿Haruhi?- dije algo sorprendido.

Ella estaba llorando y no sabía qué hacer. Sólo de verla ahí llorando, me llené de coraje. -_¿Cuándo tiempo llevará ahí? ¿Está llorando por la lluvia? ¿Tiene miedo?- _me pregunté. Le di mil vueltas al asunto en un minuto, hasta que decidí hablar.

-Haruhi… yo…-

En un segundo, Haruhi se puso de pie y me abrazó. Su abrazo fue hermoso. Era tal como mi sueño, de hecho, se sentía igual. Yo estaba totalmente en shock, no podía ni moverme.

-Hikaru…- me dijo con una voz temblorosa.

Yo le correspondí a su abrazo, aunque fue muy difícil. -_¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ese sueño? ¿Por qué siento que ya he sentido antes este abrazo? ¿Por qué mi corazón y el de ella van al mismo ritmo? ¿Cómo es que no siento que es la primera vez que estamos solos en esta habitación?-_ me lo preguntaba una y otra vez.

-Hikaru, lo siento. Sé que estos días me has estado evitando, por mi culpa- me dijo.

-Haruhi… tu…- dije separándome de ella.

-Hikaru, ¿no puedes recordarlo, verdad?- me preguntó.

-No comprendo… -, le respondí.

-Hace unos días tú y yo hicimos algo en esta habitación, mas probablemente no te acuerdas-, me dijo.

Cada una de sus palabras me sorprendió. -_¿Qué tal si no fue un sueño? ¿Qué pasaría si en verdad estuvimos aquí? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué pienso que es un sueño?- _pensé.

-Haruhi, dime la verdad. ¿pasó algo entre nosotros aquí? En realidad, tuve un sueño…- le dije

-Hikaru, yo… debo decirte algo…

Ese día, el sueño que era como mi peor pesadilla, el que no me permitía seguir con mi vida diaria, ese horrible sueño, fue el que comenzó todo…

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola a todos, aqui XXOTAKUFANXX con mi nueva historia :D  
¿Que les parecio?  
ya se... me tarde AÑOS en subir este cap XD Lo siento mucho... prometo no tardar tanto en subirlos, va a ser mi nuevo reto para aprender a escribir mejor c:  
saludos**

¿comentarios, dudas, sugerencias?


End file.
